


You Have a Family

by jacquelee



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Community: tv-universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from Survival Instinct, set shortly before and including the last scene, going on the assumption that some time passed between the next to last and the last scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have a Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [TV Universe](http://tv-universe.livejournal.com).

“You don’t have to be here.” 

Seven looked at the woman lying in the bio bed. She knew that she didn’t have much time left. She didn’t really know what compelled her to come here, why she wanted to see the woman whose life she ruined and effectively ended in the hour of her death. She just knew she wanted to be here. 

“I know. I want to.” 

As an afterthought, she added: 

“If you want me to leave, I will.” 

Marika made a face somewhere between a half smile and a grimace but she shook her head. 

“No, it’s okay. It’s only fitting that you are here.” 

Seven was taken aback by this comment, still not sure how to handle the open disdain Marika exuded every time they saw each other. She knew it was justified and she knew she shouldn’t feel this way about it but she did. She felt shame and guilt, but also sadness that she had not been able to gain the other woman’s forgiveness. Not that it was necessary. Forgiveness was irrelevant. Should be irrelevant. 

Marika seemed to feel Seven’s discomfort. She sighed. 

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean that. I know I wasn’t kind to you and I know you want me to forgive you but I don’t think I will be able to, even now.” 

“You have nothing to be sorry about. It was my actions who led to your death.” 

Surprisingly, Marika let out a dry laugh at that, followed by a cough and a little sound of pain which brought the Doctor to their side, who scanned Marika but just looked at both of them sadly and in a rare bout of empathy left them alone again. They all knew there was nothing he could do. 

“I am not dead yet. Even though I guess that can change any minute now.”

Seven had no idea what she was supposed to say or do, no idea what was customary in a moment like this, so she just stood there, trying to figure out something to say, something to comfort this woman, a woman she hadn’t even known a few weeks ago but who’s imminent death made her feel something she wasn’t even able to describe. She didn’t like this feeling at all. 

“I want you to know that I am grateful that you didn’t send us back to the Borg. I am grateful that I was able to live the last few weeks in peace. I wish I had more time. I wish I could see Bajor again, see my family.”

The last few words were very slow, nearly slurred. Seven was sure Marika didn’t have much time left but she was determined to listen to everything she had to say. It was the least she could do. 

Marika closed her eyes for a little time and it seemed as if she had drifted off. Seven was just about to call the Doctor to confirm that she had died, when she opened her eyes again and spoke with a clarity and urgency Seven hadn’t expected. 

“Would you do me a favour? When you do get to the Alpha Quadrant, would you tell my family what happened? Would you tell them that I love them?” 

Seven was taken aback by this request. She didn’t know what to say, how to react, but she knew she didn’t have much time to think about it. 

“Yes, of course I will. Marika.” 

Saying the name had been an afterthought. Her name had been very important to Marika in the last few weeks and Seven figured it was probably something she would like to hear in her dying minutes. 

Marika smiled a sad smile and closed her eyes again. 

“Thank you, Seven of Nine. Thank you.”

The words seemed to take an enormous effort and after she spoke them she let out a deep breath and went still. This time there was no a doubt in Seven’s mind that Marika had passed. She didn’t have to call the Doctor over, he came on his own and pronounced Marika dead. 

He seemed to be ready to offer her some comforting words, but she didn’t want to hear them. She just left sickbay and went to the astrometrics lab, the one place where she felt most comfortable besides her alcove. She didn’t want to return to the cargo bay. Doing that, she would have to think about what had happened, about everything. She wasn’t ready for that. She knew she would have to eventually, but for now, she would rather distract herself with work. 

Shortly after she had entered the lab, Naomi Wildman came in and told her she thought that she might like some company. Seven was surprised but pleased. She indeed felt better knowing that the little girl was there. That she had a family. 

 

Outside astrometrics, Janeway looked at the door for a few seconds and then sighed and walked on. The Doctor had informed her of Marika’s death and she came here wanting to talk to Seven. But right before entering she had changed her mind and called Naomi, thinking that the presence of the little girl might help Seven more than hers in this moment. 

There would still be time to talk. Now it was more important that Seven knew there were people who loved her. That she had a family.


End file.
